


The Night Shift

by Aspireeverything



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, McDonald's AU, different first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspireeverything/pseuds/Aspireeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graveyard shifts weren't ideal, but they were the best option for Eggsy’s life at the moment. It’s not as though it was ever too crowded or particularly difficult, in fact, more often than not, there were usually a few stragglers coming in and out that were either extremely tired or drunk out of their minds and looking for a quick, cheap bite to eat before they went on their ways. But other than that, it was usually quiet and uneventful. </p><p>Emphasis on the usually, a thought that ran through Eggsy’s head as the door chimed and an impeccably dressed and bloodied man walked in and plopped down in a sticky seat tucked away in the corner.</p><p>or the McDonald's AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> No one asked for this. Absolutely no one did, but I wrote it anyways because I saw a prompt list and this niggled its way into my mind. It is 10:30 in the morning where I am and I was inspired by a McDonald's AU. Me, oh my, what does that say about me? 
> 
> Anywho, all mistakes are unfortunately my own (as always) so please don't hesitate to let me know if you spot any!

Graveyard shifts weren't ideal, but they were the best option for Eggsy’s life at the moment. It’s not as though it was ever too crowded or particularly difficult, in fact, more often than not, there were usually a few stragglers coming in and out that were either extremely tired or drunk out of their minds and looking for a quick, cheap bite to eat before they went on their ways. But other than that, it was usually quiet and uneventful. 

 

Emphasis on the usually, a thought that ran through Eggsy’s head as the door chimed and an impeccably dressed and  _ bloodied  _ man walked in and plopped down in a sticky seat tucked away in the corner. Eggsy gaped for a few moments, unsure of what course of action to take now that he was alone at the front of the restaurant with a man worse for wear sitting as though nothing was wrong. The man grumbled to himself, pulling out his phone from his dusty pocket and began typing away.

 

Despite the voice in his head that yearned for him to just leave it alone and that the man would go away in time, Eggsy rounded the counter and carefully approached him. 

 

“Uh, bruv, you're bleeding.” Not the smoothest of entrances, but it would have to do. 

 

The man didn't necessarily startle, but he seemed confused by the sudden presence in front of him. He looked up from his phone and gingerly went to touch the side of his head were most of the blood was collecting. Eggsy wanted to wince for this man that barely even seemed fazed. “Ah yes, I suppose I am.”

 

Eggsy barely kept his mouth from dropping straight to the floor. “Do you want me to call someone for you? Maybe an ambulance or-” 

 

Eggsy was already going for his phone tucked away in the back pocket of his jeans, but the man held out a hand, prompting Eggsy to stop with his fingertips just a centimeter or two away from brushing his skin. 

 

“That won't be necessary. I have a friend coming to get me in a few minutes and I'll be out of your hair. I just needed a place to sit for awhile that wasn't the floor outside, I do apologize.” The man gave Eggsy a ridiculously charming smile that he was sure would have had him melting to the ground in any other circumstances that didn't include crimson blood matting the man’s brown hair to his scalp. It’s not as though the man’s extremely apparent attractiveness hadn't crossed Eggsy’s mind, in fact it probably came third after, “Oh, another customer” and, “Oh my god, that person has blood all over them?!” 

 

But now, this close to the still nameless man, Eggsy could easily see the appeal of him with trimmed lines and large brown eyes that paired perfectly with swoops of brown hair that had just tinges of grey coming through. The suit was an entire ordeal itself, accentuating the man’s trim waist and broad shoulders that looked as though it was a second skin the way it allowed himself to carry his body in a way that Eggsy could never understand. He exuded charisma and confidence, so much so that Eggsy immediately squashed down any thoughts of potential attraction because of how  _ out of his league _ this guy was. Men like this, curiously bloodied or not, didn't go for street brats like Eggsy that had to work at McDonald's at night to make ends meet for his mother and baby sister back home. 

 

He kept in a sigh as he mind raced, finally coming back and realizing that the man was just politely staring, waiting for Eggsy’s response or just for him to walk away. Eggsy cleared his throat, hating the blush the crawled up onto his cheeks while the man looked on, the slightest bit of amusement in his eyes. “Alright then, if you’re sure and not about to pass out from blood loss on the floor. I'm sure my manager would have a right fit if that happened.”

 

The man chuckled, a low melodic thing that made Eggsy’s chest constrict and blush darken. “Yes, well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen.” 

 

“Good, good.” Eggsy took a step back, realizing how unnecessarily close he was to the man’s table and how the man’s hand had been still so close to touching Eggsy’s wrist before it lightly dropped back down to the table and returned to hold his phone. 

 

The man smiled, a genuine smile from what Eggsy could tell that lit up his face. “Thank you for your concern, Gary. It’s very kind.” 

 

Eggsy sputtered, going to question how in the world the man knew his name before the man in question pointed a finger at his shirt with so much coyness and amusement that Eggsy wanted to dart back behind the counter and hide. He looked down, confused for a moment before realizing what the man was pointing to. “Your name tag.” 

 

_ Oh for fuck’s sake, Unwin, get it together!  _ Eggsy mentally scolded himself, his cheeks turning that much brighter and a tad hotter. Of course the man had read his name tag. He laughed awkwardly. “Right, duh.” Another awkward laugh. “But calling me Eggsy is fine, I don't really go by Gary.” 

 

Eggsy half wondered why he was even correcting the man. It wasn't as though their paths would cross again and if they did, he was sure that the man wouldn't remember some punk kid that barely did anything but bother him while he was waiting for a ride to wherever. 

 

“Ah, well thank you, Eggsy. My sentiment remains the same.” 

 

“No problem, bruv. S’not everyday a guy walks in bleeding from the head.” Eggsy resisted the urge to shove his hands in his pockets and remained still, trying to feign nonchalance and failing miserably. If the man picked up on it, he didn't care to acknowledge the fact.

 

“No, I suppose not.” There was more amusement, probably more than warranted by someone with a head wound, but Eggsy digressed. “Forgive my appalling manners, my name is Harry Hart.”

 

The name fit, is all Eggsy could think. A painfully posh name, but it worked all the same. Eggsy went to respond, maybe reach out his hand for a proper handshake and all that, but was interrupted by a beep from the man’s- no,  _ Harry’s _ \- phone. Harry picked up the phone, swiping it open and read the message.

 

“It seems that my ride is here.” Harry stood gracefully from his chair, coming to be much taller than Eggsy had expected. He had to crane his neck slightly to keep eye contact and pushed away the sad feeling he got once he realized this man would probably step out of his life forever. Harry gave Eggsy another smile and put out of his hand, one that Eggsy gladly took for a firm handshake and let go. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Eggsy. Until we see each other again.” 

 

Harry had the audacity to bow slightly at Eggsy before he turned and walked away, exiting through the doors and slipping into the black cab waiting outside. 

 

Eggsy let out his breath in one shaky whoosh and whispered, “Well, fuck me.” 

 

***

 

The next night, Eggsy sauntered into work, greeting the cashier he was taking over for and shooting some more greetings to the fry cooks in the back before making his way to his locker. He shrugged off his jacket and turned the lock, successfully opening it in one go. Eggsy kept very few things here, a photo of his mother and Daisy, an extra set of clothing, and some deodorant, but what he most certainly didn't keep was the strange medal sitting in the bottom of the locker on top of a small slip of paper.

 

He eyed it cautiously as he hung up his jacket and bent down to retrieve it. It was cold in his warm palm as though it was sitting there for hours, waiting for him to pick it up. He turned it over in his hand, questioning what the ‘K’ stood for and what the little numbers engraved in the back that etched out the night before’s date. Still turning it over in his hand, he picked up the paper next and read the smooth, curly handwriting. 

 

_ “If you ever find yourself in the need of a favor, please do not hesitate to call the numbers on the back of the medal. A simple, ‘Oxfords, not brogues’ will let me know that it’s you. Think of this as a small token of my gratitude for your admirable concern.  _

 

_ All the best, _

_ Harry Hart” _

  
Eggsy gaped for a few seconds, unsure what to make of the sudden appearance of the medal and the fact that it was given to him by  _ Harry fucking Hart _ . The inclination that he wouldn't see the enthralling man had been wrong and that made a smile widen on his face. He shut his locker, and folded the note, sliding it into his pocket. Eggsy reached back and unclasped the silver chain he usually wore around his neck and threaded the medal onto it. Re-clasping the chain with a new weight on it was strange, but it didn't feel at all wrong as he prepared for his shift ahead with that much lighter of a step to his stride. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interlude for me between writing one angsty hartwin fic and wait for it... a mermaid!Eggsy fic!
> 
> Both are works in progress, but slowly getting there and I just wanted to write something short in the meantime. They'll both be out eventually so look out for that!
> 
> If you liked this, be sure to tip your writer in the form of kudos and comments if you'd like to!


End file.
